deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Shazam vs Ms. Marvel
A wish came true...A dream became a reality... ''' This is set to become an actual episode of Death Battle. Check out the Death Battle Wiki's page for it here ---- |-| Cropfist= Description When you have two human legacy superheroes from rival companies who got their powers from an otherworldly source, only one can take the title of Captain Marvel. Interlude A superhero's alias is usually given based on their capabilities. '''He can climb on walls and shoot webs? He's Spider-Man! He stalks and hides in the darkness of night? He's Batman! They have super-strength and flight that can be described as marvelous? They're Captain Marvel!....wait, which one is Captain Marvel? That's what we're here to settle. But-''' Carol Susan Jane Danvers, AKA Ms. Marvel. '''William Joseph "Billy" Batson, AKA Shazam. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armors and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Shazam Let's just take a guess at how this superhero origin story will begin. The person dons their costume, title and becomes a hero? That's a bit ahead. Gaining powers from a gift or accident? Nah, further back...that's right! Their parents tragically died. Archeologists Clarence and Marilyn Batson were digging at the tomb of Ramses II in Abu Simbel, Egypt under employment by Dr. Thaddeus Sivana. The excavation was assisted by Sivana's enforcer, Theo Adam, who turned out to be the reincarnation of an ancient villain whose soul and power was contained in a scarab which had been buried at that same tomb. When the Batson couple found the scarab, Theo killed them and had their daughter sent away to a foster family. Meanwhile, their 12-14 year old son Billy is left an orphan newsboy who sleeps in the subway station due to being kicked out by his uncle, who took the family inheritance. One day, a bearded old man in a green cloak asked Billy to come with him in a "magic train car". Yeah, you'd think he'd be taught not to follow strangers by his par- oh, right. Fortunately, this didn't end with Billy receiving PTSD. Instead, he was taken to the Rock of Eternity, where he meets the Wizard Shazam. The wizard explained that he had used the powers of the gods! to battle the forces of evil for 3,000 years, but since he was getting old he needed to pass the torch on to a new successor. And, of course, who else was better for handling the mighty, immense powers of the gods! than a preteen orphan? That is actually a part of why he chose William; his misfortune in life, along with the fact that he was pure of heart. The Wizard bestowed his power, and whenever Billy uttered the word "Shazam!" he would transform from an ordinary child into the adult superhero, Captain Marvel! ...Captain Marvel he was, until legal disputes arose with Marvel Comics when they made their own hero named Captain Marvel...but more on that later. This came after DC had sued the character's original creator, Fawcett Comics, over his similarities to Superman. Man, looks like being a caped, chiseled superhero with some common powers and a bald evil mad scientist an an archenemy warranted a trip to court back then, while similar pastiches are way more common nowadays. Following this, the superhero was all but officially given his power-word as his new name: Shazam. But then wouldn't he transform every time introduced himself? Why even the word Shazam anyway? Well, "Shazam" is actually an acronym for each of the mythological figures his powers are based from. The S stands for the wisdom of Solomon, which gives him high acuity over many languages, science, math, history and divine phenomena. It also gives a photographic memory, lets him know the powers of enemies he has never battled before, and enabled the ability to hypnotize others. Hmm...H stands for the strength of Hercules, giving him vast superhuman brawn on par with the DC universe's top dogs. A is for the stamina of Atlas. This gives him immense superhuman durability, a minor but quick healing factor for if he does take damage, and unlimited endurance that stops him from ever growing fatigued. It also enhances his metabolism, making him immune to thirst and hunger. Z is for the power of Zeus, which charges the magical thunderbolt that summons the Shazam form, though he can dodge the bolt to let it strike an enemy instead. It lets him control and create magical electricity, which can be used to de-power targets who use a similar source to him. In addition, it grants resistance to techniques of magical or mental nature, along with being able to negate the effects of anyone else being mind controlled. It even allowed him to travel through time in one story. A means the courage of Achilles. This one is more spiritual in nature, as it mainly gives Billy the bravery of the legendary ancient Greek war hero. However, it is also said to bestow fighting skill and further enhance his resistance to mind attacks. Last but not least is M for the speed of Mercury, letting him move and fly at supernatural speed. Comes with potential to create tornadoes too. With these powers, it's no question he can pull off extraordinary feats. He's matched muscle with Superman on numerous occasions, pushed planets and stars around, kept up with the Flash, has moved at speeds faster than light, can move faster than gravity, took attacks from the Void Hound, which eradicated 10 star systems during a test drive, and once threw a punch with enough sheer strength to create a black hole - though he may have had some enhancement from a size increase at the time. Yet even godly power has its shortcomings. Despite his resistance, powerful-enough magic can weaken him, while high-volt electricity or inadvertently saying the word can unwillingly revert him back to Billy. Sharing his powers with his family splits it fractions, leaving him weaker depending on how many people it is divided between, though the last 2 issues have been retconned in more recent stories. Also, in spite of having Solomon's wisdom, Billy is still a child at his core, meaning he has a level of maturity and naivety you would expect from one. But in the end? Even with the name change, he's certainly a hero to be marveled at. Shazam: Gentlemen! open fire on Shazam, only for bullets to do no damage and fall to the ground and Freddy laugh Shazam: You're dead. throws the robbers through the store's window Shazam: Sorry about your window, but, you're welcome for not getting robbed. bystander Oh hey, sup, I'm a superhero. Ms. Marvel Mari-Ell was the prized, proud and skilled champion of the alien Kree Empire's Imperial Army and the youngest captain of the Elite Guard, appointed as such by the empress herself. Due to her efficiency, she was one day sent on a mission to Earth. Then her spaceship was blown off-course and she crashed into the Boston Harbor, where she was rescued by widowed construction worker Joe Danvers. They fell in love, Mari-Ell taking the human name "Marie" and cutting off the Kree Empire's trackers in order to stay on Earth with him. Despite the truth about her past, the two married and became a family. Along with Joe's previous children, Joseph Jr. and Steve, Marie a daughter whom she named Car-Ell, meaning "champion" in the Kree language. This too was changed to fit her in with Earth, the daughter ending up with the name of Carol Danvers. Young Carol dreamed of one day being an astronaut who traveled to distant worlds, so despite her father's dismissive attitude and her mother's peaceful guidance, she did the next best thing the day after she turned 18: she joined the United States Air Force. She ended up being so accomplished she eventually joined NASA as head of security, becoming an astronaut after all. However, her dream job proved more dangerous than she anticipated; Carol got involved in plots such as being kidnapped by a robot and getting hospitalized by a mind-controlled Iron Man. But she also made a new friend, the superhero Captain Marvel. No, not Billy, but Marvel's own Captain Marvel, a heroic Kree whose real name was...Mar-Vell. He actually debuted a while after Shazam did, but his comics had been discontinued for a while by this point, and Mar-Vell had already been established in the world of comics by the time Shazam was revised by DC in 1972. Back to the story, one of her misfortunes saw her get captured by colonel Yon-Rogg, a bitter enemy of Captain Marvel who wanted to spite him. Mar-Vell came to stop him, and in the ensuing fight Carol was exposed to radiation from the Psyche-Magnitron, an alien machine that...only left her with random black-outs for a while. Following all of these incident, her career went downhill until she ended up resigning from NASA altogether. Carol turned to a new job as a writer and editor, but the truth behind her black-outs soon became apparent: she would don a costume and become a super-powered warrior as a second personality, while not remembering any of it. It turned out the Psyche-Magnitron had, after all, awakened her half-Kree genes. She eventually got her memory issues treated and embraced her powers as the superheroine Ms. Marvel. Intermission Alright, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all. '''It's time for a Death Battle! Who are you rooting for? Billy Carol Who do you think will win? Billy Carol Death Battle FIGHT! K.O. Results |-|EmperorDedede= sketch-1553113094095.png|EmperorDedede Description DC Comics ''' VS '''Marvel Comics, they get their powers from a great hero? Check!, they also have the name of Captain Marvel in his Super Heroe nickname? Check! But wich Captain is the marvelous here?. Interlude Escargoon: Captain Marvel,a great name for a great hero. Dedede: Or for two, like Billy Batson, DC's Captain Marvel. Escargoon: And Carol Danvers, the Captain Marvel of... Well, Marvel. Dedede: He's Escargoon and i'm Dedede Escargoon: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armours and skills to find out who will win... a Death Battle. Shazam Background *Real Name: Billy Batson *Age: 15 Years Old *Height: 5'4" (As Billy Batson)/6'2" (As Shazam) *Weight: 125 lbs (As Billy Batson)/250 lbs (As Shazam) *He get his powers by saying "Shazam" Escargoon: William Jospeph "Billy" Batson was an orphan boy wh- Dedede: Like in all DC's Superheroes stories, his parents died. Escargoon: His parents died in an excavation in egypt, well, they were killed by Theo Adam, and he took the Scarab of Ramses. Dedede: What a nasty person, anyways, Billy worked as a newspaper boy at the age of 12 and he worked on that job up to 14 years. Escargoon: Later, a man with a green cape asked him to follow him to the Subway Station. Dedede: And obviously Billy follow him, and they ended in a "magic" car with the colours of the rainbow everywhere. Escargoon: After travelling in the magic car, he came to the room of the throne of the Wizard of the Rock of Eternity. Dedede: The old man gives Billy the power of Shazam since this one was pure of heart... Well, in an episode of the Teens Titans Go he explained why he gave the powers to Billy. Escargoon: Billy gets his powers by saying the name of the wizard, "Shazam". Dedede: When he say the magic word, not the N-word, he transform into an adult with the power of a lot of Greeks Gods, and he can also make dabs! Captain Marvel Intermission DEATH BATTLE! Results Next Time Category:Cropfist Category:'Superheroes' Themed Death Battles Category:'DC vs. Marvel' themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:What-If? Death Battles that came true Category:EmperorDedede